halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophetess of Reluctance
The Prophetess of Reluctance, born as Gaz Juik and also known as the Ambassador of Reluctance, is an Ambassador of the Sovereign Covenant Empire. She was also a Hierarch of a previous covenant age, as she was the third Hierarch beside the Prophetess of Promiscuity and the Prophet of Strength. History Pre-Second War The Prophetess of Reluctance's life is mostly unknown, but what is known of it is that she was born on High Charity to two Legate San 'Shyuum, and throughout her early life she was forced to make quick and spontaneous decisions, such as when her Father became Abusive to her while she was young and she made the quick choice to impale him with an energy sword as he slept. Sometime later in her life, Gaz Juik made it to the Council in which she often went with what the majority stated or immediately testified her opinions with little patience to do so. Eventually, she was chosen to be a Hierarch in the Age before the 39th Age of Conflict alongside the Prophetess of Promiscuity and the Prophet of Strength. Much of their leadership is unknown, aside from the fact that the Covenant was much weaker than before or after their reign, that Promiscuity was often overruled by Reluctance and Strength, and that their rule ended at the 23rd Age of Doubt. Following her step down from power, Reluctance seemed to neglect much work after that, choosing to spend most of her time at the "Gemini" tower instead. Though she was known to have been a Councilor/Lesser Prophet after stepping down, as she did attend the trial of the Minister of Physcology and Thel 'Vadamee and both times supported the two defendants being executed. Sometime after the 'Vadamee trial, the Great Schism occurred following the Death of the Prophet of Regret and the changing of the Honorguard. The Prophetess of Reluctance was one of the first evacuated once the Flood arrived, and it is known that she attempted but failed to reach the Prophet of Strength (who had died by then) and the Prophetess of Promiscuity in her initial escape attempt. Unlike the others, however, she was not captured as a prisoner of war and was made the temporary but completely unofficial leader of the Loyalists once the Prophet of Truth was killed on Installation 00. She managed to negotiate with the Separatist and UNSC forces to allow her forces to escape and also be handed over the many San 'Shyuum that were held prisoners of war. Without warning, the Prophetess of Reluctance fled to where her Government would later reform without speaking further of peace between the three factions. Despite briefly leading the remains of the loyalist empire away from annihilation and saving many prisoners of war, Reluctance was not chosen to become a Hierarch by the others. This is rumored to be the doing of the Prophet of Decadence's plans but that is not certain. Instead she was given a spot as an Ambassador within the sacred embassy and holds that rank as of 2573. Other Information *Her name is, like most High Prophets/Prophetesses, means the opposite of her true personality. *She speaks with an Accent similar to that of a Russian. This could be because she has a fascination for the History of Soviet Russia, which is odd considering she is against Humanity. Category:San'Shyuum Category:Prophets